I Never
by xXxXxRoxasFanGirlxXxXx
Summary: Lets Play a drinking game ... Warnings Inside.


**AN: This is a story about me and the Naruto gang having a party and after they get ME with out my knowledge drunk. Then we play I Never … instead of me being called RoxasFanGirl I will have a fake name which will be … Alice. Yeah Alice sounds good, sweet and innocent sounding. Everything that I am … NOT. But you already knew that didn't you … Right? **

**Cast of Characters  
****Shikamaru  
****Naruto  
****Sasuke  
****Kabuto  
****Itachi  
****Gaara  
****Kiba  
****Neji  
****Sai  
****Shino  
****Hinata  
****Sakura (Why Did she get invited?)  
****Ino (Why Did she get invited?)  
****Alice (ME!)**

**Warnings: Underage Drinking, Language, Hints of Sex, FAN GIRLS, Drinking Games, Suggestive Themes, AU, One Shot, OOCness, SI (Self Insert), SI hitting on Girl **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**I Never**

**In Alice's P.O.V**

"Ugh I'm so bored." I said after I threw down my magazine in disgust.

Sasuke looks up from his book and sighs, " Then go find something to do."

I sticks her tongue at him. "Make me."

Sasuke smirks in amusement. "Your really childish you know."

"Take that back" I said and then I launched myself onto Sasuke.

"You really shouldn't do that to her."

"But its just so fun. I can't help it. She makes it to easy."

"You piss me off Greatly."

"And you make it very easy to do."

I shoved myself off of him. Damn he was annoying and … "I'm still bored."

"Let me think of something …" Naruto said to us.

Oh crap, nothing good can come of this.

Naruto punched his fist in the air and grinned wildly. "Lets have a party!"

"Phew" Sasuke and I say at the same time.

"Well I'm off to the story to pick up party supply's!"

I turn to Sasuke and ask in a serious manner, "Should I be worried?"

"I really don't know"

Great … If Sasuke doesn't have a clue we must be screwed. " Oh and Naruto-kun …"

"Yeah?"

"No alcohol."

"Okay."

After Naruto leaves Sasuke turns to me and says, "Your no fun at all."

Man I want to kill him so bad.

* * *

**Three Hours Later **

"I'M BBBBAAAAACCCCKKKKK!"

" Finally I thought you had gotten your self killed Dobe."

"Welcome Back!" I say loudly and happily.

"And I brought slave labor."

As Naruto said slave labor my disturbed mind went into over drive. Itachi and Kabuto … doing all my bidding. Having cute fuzzy kitty ears on their heads, having the slave collars that I had bought them on. I have them hiding between the mattress and box spring of my bed. Four of them to be precise . One was for Kabuto, one for Itachi, one for Naruto and one for … Hinata. Oh how they would look lovely with them on. Then the damn stupid bastard had to wake me up from my daydreaming. "Huh? What were you saying?"

"I said the slave labor was Kiba and Neji."

"Well I'm going to go find a cooler now."

"Damn you Naruto. This shit is heavy!" Kiba yelled.

"Suck it up and stop being such a big baby." Neji said angrily.

"Kiba I would have never took you for a weakling." Take the bait Dog Boy. I know you want to.

Kiba sets down the bags on the living room table and walks menacingly at me. His body shaking in anger.

One … Two … Three … I jump over Sasuke and laugh as Kiba eats couch.

"Grrr. I'm going to get you!" Kiba yells.

"SASUKE SAVE ME!" I pull Sasuke on top of me and hold him in place.

Sasuke gives Kiba a death glare, " Leave her alone. Naruto has a strange attachment to her and you know what happens to people who hurts his precious people."

"Shouldn't I rank higher than her?" Kiba asks worriedly.

Sasuke shakes his head. "Some times I think she ranks higher then me."

"Sasuke-kun you know that isn't true."

Sasuke developed a twitch in his forehead "Don't call me that. I hate it when people call me that."

"And that's exactly why I called you that."

"Die Bitch!" And when Sasuke said that Naruto reentered the room.

I bit down on Sasuke's shoulder making him yelp in surprise.

"Are they always like this?" Kiba voiced out loud not really asking anyone in particular.

"Sadly yes … if Sasuke wasn't gay and dating me I think they would be going out." Naruto responded.

"They can't be that bad." Neji said sceptically.

"I guess you've never seen her take a frying pan to his head."

Everyone Jumped except for Sasuke and me who were still bickering and fighting at the new voice.

"Shit Itachi you scared the crap out of me." Kiba yelled.

"Did you get it?" Naruto asked.

A sadistic smirk came across Itachi's face and he spoke so sickly sweet that it made everyone who was paying attention to the conversation instantly scared out of their minds. "Of course Naruto."

* * *

**Party's Started and Everyone's Here **

I was sitting between Itachi and Kabuto and I couldn't be happier … Now if only Hinata could join us.

"Here" Naruto shoved a drink into my hand.

I took a sip of it and something didn't taste right about it. " Naruto what is this?"

"Coke why?"

I scrunched up my face I was very confused. "Oh … it doesn't taste right."

"Well that's because It's flat and I wouldn't open another bottle until it was finished."

"Ok." I quickly drained it and laid my head back onto the sofa. Something isn't right.

**Itachi's P.O.V**

"I'm going to go get a drink. I'll be right back." Itachi said as he watched the retreating figure of Naruto. He couldn't have spiked her drink could he?

"Ok." Alice's head nodded and she leans into Kabuto.

If her drink was spiked she holds her liquor worse then Naruto. I quickly got up and stalked my prize. Three feet away I could here a conversation happening between my brother and Naruto.

"You do it?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah … I told her it was flat and guess what! She believed me."

"Hn … it will get more interesting now if you could ply her with more of the coke and rum."

Damn Naruto did and then Itachi smiled evilly to himself. I wonder how she acts when she is drunk.

* * *

**A Few Hours later Along with Rum and Coke **

**Alice's P.O.V**

Latch's myself onto Itachi. "I'msohappyrightnow." I slurred.

"Really now?" Itachi said in an amused voice.

"Uhuh."

"That's good to here."

"Well I'm going to go find Hinata … BYE!" Gets up and wobbles on my legs and then walks in a zigzag pattern, while along the way knocks into Sai, Neji, Gaara, and Shino. "HINATA WERE ARE YOU!"

**Kabuto's P.O.V **

Kabuto watched a very drunk Alice walk away. "Wow she's wasted, I think that Naruto gave her to much."

"Yeah … but you have to admit that it is highly entertaining."

"Yeah you got that right?" Now why do I think we are going to regret this majorly the next day?

**Naruto's P.O.V**

"Sasuke I think that we went to far …" I watched in horror Alice crept behind Hinata.

"Why do you think that?"

"Cause right now she's stalking Hinata."

"So?"

"Never mind." Why am I the only one that's worried about this?

**Alice's P.O.V**

My prize is right there in front of me and I will get her in three … two … one … "GOT YOU!" I screamed as I brought Hinata into a hug and crushing her into me.

"AAAAAHHHHHH." Hinata screams.

I then grab her face and plant a kiss on her and then pull away. "I've always wanted to do that … well goodbye." I then walk back to Kabuto and Itachi leaving a very red Hinata wonder what just happened.

* * *

**Time to Play a Game … **

**Nobody's P.O.V**

Naruto. Sasuke, and Kiba goes into the kitchen and digs in the refrigerator and grabs a total of fourteen bottles of beer and sets them in front of everyone.

"We are going to play I Never!" Naruto said excitedly.

Everyone grabs a bottle including Alice who is so drunk at this time that she doesn't even realize what she is doing at this point and is following the crowd.

"Does everyone know the rules?" Kiba asks.

Everyone nods their heads together.

"I'll Start" Gaara said. " I have never got caught doing something illegal."

Kiba takes a drink.

"Now It's your turn Kiba."

"I have never wanted to or have kissed Sasuke."

Alice, Naruto, Ino, and Sakura drink.

"Alice have you kissed or wanted to kiss Sasuke?" Kiba asks curiously.

Alice rolls her eyes. "Kissed duh."

"YOU'VE KISSED SASUKE-KUN!" Ino and Sakura screeched.

"How in the world did she do that Sasuke?" Neji asked.

"Cause unlike all other fan girls she just planted on on me and said that was fun ,but now I'm over you." Sasuke said.

"Well … okay then." Kiba stated. "Naruto It's your turn."

"I have never loved Sakura ever." No one drinks at that "Wow Sakura your really not popular."

Sakura is holding back her tears.

"Well Hinata your up."

"I have never thought of making someone my slave."

"No one's going to drink to that …" Kiba said.

Alice takes a sip and everyone falls over.

"What?" Sai said.

"How in the world." Itachi looks confusingly at Alice.

"I knew it." Gaara simply stated.

"…" Shino didn't speak at all.

Who in the hell do you think about making a slave!" Sakura and Ino yelled together.

The rest are to flabbergasted to speak.

"Naruto …"

"Hn of course it would be the Dobe." Sasuke stated.

" … Itachi, Kabuto and Hinata."

More silences falls onto the group.

"That's it I'm getting wasted. Now who's with me?" Naruto asked.

Everyone except for Alice raises their hand.

* * *

**Sasuke and Naruto Plus Screams Equals Happiness **

After drinking until wasted Naruto and Sasuke disappear only to hear Naruto's Screams of Pleasure coming from their room minutes later.

"SASUKE … OH KAMI HARDER!"

"Ignore it and it will go away" Kiba in a corner muttered to himself over and over again.

"I can't believe that she thinks about making slaves out of Itachi and Me." Kabuto speaks to Shikamaru.

"None of you guys realized this? None of you at all? Are you all stupid?" Spoke Shikamaru.

"YES RIGHT THERE! FASTER SASUKE!"

"Are they always this loud?" Itachi Snapped.

"Yes …" Alice spoke softly.

"SASUKE!"

"Oh Naruto just came." Alice spoke to no one in particular.

"That's it I'm going to sleep." Kiba said to himself.

* * *

**The Morning After**

**Itachi's P.O.V**

I woke up to something clasped around my throat and then raised my hand to rub it to only find cool metal. Crap I look around and sported Kabuto he had a metal band around his throat. "SHE FUCKING HAS SLAVE COLLARS!" I screamed.

In the back round you could hear Alice cracking up laughing.

After that Party alcohol was banned from all future parties by Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

**A/N: I know this sucked big time. Oh well. Review to tell me how you liked or didn't like it. Doesn't really matter at this point. * Sigh * I thought that this would be so cool, boy how wrong I was. **


End file.
